yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy (real name Kaede) is the main character, protagonist, and anti-heroine/anti-villain of Elfen Lied, a story of the Diclonius, a mutated species of human that possess invisible telekinetic arms called Vectors that give them telekinetic abilities, as well as a pair of short horns. Bio Appearance Lucy has a pale complexion and normal figure. Her long pink hair compliments her small, slightly darker eyes. Personality Lucy suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, having three different personalities. Kaede/Lucy's default personality is a middle ground between the others. Since she was discriminated against by others, Lucy is quiet, withdrawn, and guards her emotions carefully in response to the bullying from her classmates, neglect from the child welfare workers in charge of her, and the absence of her parents. She was often puzzled on how to return kindness to others and doesn't know how to react to people being kind to her other than being embarrassed. However, she has no problem harming or killing others unless there is risk of Kouta finding out. She is hateful of humans after witnessing the murder of her dog at the hands of bullies at the orphanage. She makes it obvious she hates humans and doesn't see them as people, culminating in her viewing other Diclonii as "real people". For most of the series, Lucy was incredibly blase about killing others. She didn't show any remorse toward killing those who harassed her. Nor does she shy away from being unnecessarily brutal and gleefully dismembered them in varying ways, laughing at each one of them. Her driving goal, aside from apologizing to Kouta, became the desire to see Kurama suffer by her hurting those around him. She has no problem using people against others either. Also notable is that she could be something of a hypocrite when fighting, as she would lengthen someone's suffering when she had the upper hand, yet was impatient and irritated when it was the other way around or when her opponent appeared overconfident. Also interesting to note is that when fighting others, Lucy's posture changes. Most times, her posture will be hunched forward, almost animalistic, as she stares down her target from behind her hair. Toward other opponents, however, her posture is straighter, more confident. For someone so morose, Lucy commented twice on her tendency to be an unwitting audience to father's having meaningful talks with their children, both times being when Kakuzawa or Kurama had moving dialogues with their daughters. Lucy bitterly remarked "Why does everyone start parent-child talks in front of me?", a possible residue of her own resentment toward her parents for abandoning her. However, Lucy's regard for her own kind was puzzling. She didn't appear to hold much of an attachment or loyalty to other Diclonii. When she first escaped the facility, she didn't make any sign to look for and/or free any other Diclonius individuals. The second time, she willingly let them die when she sank the island. Despite her important position as the sole fertile Diclonius she doesn't have any interest in perpetuating her line and legacy. Close to the end of the manga, when she got to speak to Kouta after so long, Lucy revealed she'd always wanted to be part of human society and take part in their lives. In spite of this desire, she viewed her impulse to kill humans, spurred by The Voice, as natural and had difficulty fighting it. While she desperately wanted to be part of humanity, she gradually came to never expect them to accept her, leading her to do little more than try and create a niche for herself. Background The story starts with Lucy, a Diclonius who was held against her will and experimented upon by the government. Murderous and vengeful from an eternity in confinement and torment, Lucy escapes her prison only to receive a head injury that causes a second, child-like personality to emerge. The injured Lucy, brain-damaged and only able to say "Nyuu", stumbles upon two humans, Kouta and his cousin Yuka. The two resolve to assist this injured girl, unaware of her hidden murderous personality or the world changing events they will soon find themselves tangled in. The Voice After hearing a voice offering her the chance to "remake the world" to her liking, she accepted this personality. She listened to it and allowed took up its suggestions on how to kill people and how to spread her genes to male humans in order to give birth to children who would in turn kill and infect others. She did nothing to resist The Voice's direction and continued killing people anyway. However, she made a brief attempt to reform herself by helping Aiko, as she thought helping Aiko reunite with her mother would prove she wasn't just a murderer. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out as she planned, and after the girl's death, she focused all of her hatred toward humans in general into seeking vengeance against Kurama for Aiko's death. Victims Various Families - usually killed them to provide shelter for herself without guilt or remorse. Various Humans - she cares nothing for them and grew up believing she was better off killing them before they killed her. Nana - Mariko - Kisaragi - Brother - One of the few Lucy didn't want to kill but did anyway. Showing remorse in her attempt to keep him from feeling the pain she was forced to deal with. Weapon Vectors Relationships Kouta - Since Kouta was the first person to show her kindness, Lucy's feelings about him were deeply affectionate and intense, yet fraught with guilt and shame. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side, which she explained is partly why she allowed Nyu's creation and why she let Nyu hold the reins so often. As Nyu, she could stay with him like she wanted without him being reminded she killed his family and without her living forever racked with guilt for ruining his life. Despite wanting his forgiveness, she understood Kouta's anger toward her and realized he had no obligation to forgive her. Yuka - She will harm her but with the aid of her vectors to let her live, given that she is related to Kouta and she doesn't wish to harm him any further. She doesn't seem to feel anything for her. Mother - At first Lucy resented her as much as her father, until she learned that her mom had tried to find her and that it was really her father who tossed her away. Death Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Gun User Category:Young Adult